


Young love (Auslly)

by Niknicolle35



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niknicolle35/pseuds/Niknicolle35
Summary: Austin and Ally grew up next door to each other. As time flew by, they grew apart because of high school's social statuses.After a road trip, they start becoming closer than they have ever been before.One night after drinking and partying, they both end up drunk.What happens after that fateful night that changes their life forever?ON INDEFINITE HIATUS





	Young love (Auslly)

**Ally's POV:**

It's the first day of summer vacation and I'm working at the sonic boom. It blows but i guess it's my fault in the first place for getting into a fight.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the familiar ringing of the bell, indicating someone had walked through the door.

I look up and see that Austin Moon had walked into the sonic boom. Austin is like the neighbor you hang out with as a kid and are suddenly stuck with forever.

"Hey Al!" Says Austin with a grin on his face.

"What do you want, dipshit?" I hiss as I roll my eyes. Whenever he's at the sonic boom he either wants money or he's in trouble. Either way, I couldn't care less.

"I just wanted to come for a visit but since you asked-" He starts

I look at him, clearly unimpressed. "Actually I didn't ask."

"I do have one teeny tiny favor to ask of you," He continues as though he was never interrupted.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't have a problem with Austin as a child. Matter of fact, he was my best friend. The problem is that as we got older, he got popular and hot causing me to become his shadow. I guess over time, I just learned to live with the pain of losing the person who meant most to me.

** Austin's POV: **

I walk to the mall looking for a store that was all too familiar. I spot the sonic boom and quietly hope Ally is there.

Even though she doesn't take me seriously, I'd like to start playing the guitar and maybe pick up some singing lessons while I'm at it.

I've been told countless times at auditions that I have potential, it just needs to be developed. I know nobody who is more fit for the job than Ally.

"Hey Al!" I say as I walk through the door.

"What do you want, dipshit?" Ally barks out at me.

Ever since the beginning of 9th grade Ally has been hostile towards me and I can't figure out why. I try everything to get back the friendship we had in vain attempts.

It's been 2 years without her and I guess i've made new friends but none of them are  _Ally_.

I snap out of my thoughts and respond to her question.

"I just wanted to come for a visit but since you asked-" I start saying when all of a sudden i'm interrupted.

"Actually, I didn't ask." Ally hisses while I look at her with hopeful eyes.

"I do have one teeny tiny favor to ask of you," I say, unbothered by her interruption.

"I need you to help me learn to sing and play the guitar. I'll pay for my lessons I just really need help and don't know anyone else who will help me."

She looks at me, clearly taken aback. I don't think she actually takes me seriously enough to think i'd ask her for a favor that wasn't related to money or help getting out of trouble.

If i'm being completely honest, I miss Ally more than I have ever missed anyone in my life and I desperately want her back.

 

**A/N: This is my first Auslly fanfic so the first chapter might be pretty bad. If there's any suggestions as to what I should add to the story go ahead and comment so I could take your suggestions!**

**I'll be adding another chapter after this one today!**


End file.
